


The Symphony

by evila_elf



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 09:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evila_elf/pseuds/evila_elf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared's a screamer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Symphony

Originally written May 1st, 2009 for MMOM on Livejournal

New scenes were being set up and a few minor characters would need to be filmed. So that meant that the main actors got a much needed few hours to rest up before their next shots would be set up.

Misha, sore and aching, stumbled into his trailer, barely making it to the couch before turning and collapsing onto his back. He started to regret pestering the writers into actually giving him some kick ass fighting to do. It hurt to _breathe!_

He was just starting to nod off when a sharp sound next door startled him back awake. He blinked up at his yellowing ceiling until he heard the noise again. “You have got to be kidding me,” he told it. He eyed his cell on the table next to him, tempted to tell Jensen that he needed to buy Jared a ball gag or something. Or maybe he should just send a Tweet to his minions, joking about Jared being a screamer. Unfortunately, they would probably believe him. And that would make working with the man a little awkward.

So for the next 20 minutes, The Jared and Jensen Symphony kept him awake. _Maybe they are just watching porn together,_ though for some reason that was an even more disgusting thought than them screwing like rabbits. 

Suddenly, Jared’s pitch changed. The sound made Misha’s face flush and the rest of the blood quickly ran south. Or East, since he was lying down. Half annoyed, half horny, Misha fumbled for the zip of his pants. He paused only briefly to consider his sanity, just long enough to realize that sanity shouldn’t be in his vocab.

He pulled himself free and wrapped a hand around his dick, biting the inside of his cheek to keep from groaning. Starting out slow, he stroked himself, thumb rubbing over the head at each pass. He spread his legs a little farther, dangling one over the edge of the couch, his whole body shuddering as he quickened his pace.

All if his aches and pains melted away, his body throbbing with a new kind of sensation. He fumbled for his box of Kleenex, barely able to even think of keeping Castiel’s clothes clean. The box fell to the floor and Misha swore. He tried to find it without looking, but all he could find was an old pair of socks.

Misha finally rolled off the couch and onto his knees, tears in his eyes from holding back. After he grabbed a handful, it only took a few more strokes to get himself off.

He was cleaning off his hands and tugging his clothing back into place when a knock and “10 minutes!” sounded at his door.

The orgasm-high was quickly wearing off, and his aches and pains returning. As he left the trailer, Jared and Jensen were doing the same. Misha sent a nasty glare in their direction, which froze them in their tracks.

Misha turned away too fast to see Jared’s face color and Jensen smack him over the back of the head.


End file.
